Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, relate to a regulator and a method of operating a regulator.
A regulator is configured to consistently maintain a level of an output voltage at a target level. The regulator is being used in electronic devices that need a constant voltage. For example, when current consumption of a load increases, there is a tendency for the level of the output voltage to decrease. In this case, the level of the output voltage may be maintained at a target level by increasing the amount of output current.
For another example, when current consumption of the load decreases, there is a tendency for the level of the output voltage to increase. In this case, the level of the output voltage may be maintained at a target level by decreasing the amount of output current.
A regulator functioning as a current source or a voltage source in an electronic device, typically has a relatively large size compared with other components of the electronic device. Accordingly, there is a need for a regulator having a reduced size.
Also, if a speed at which the regulator responds to a change of the output voltage is slow, an abnormal operation may occur in the load using the output voltage. Accordingly, there is also a need for a regulator having an improved speed.